good night, tiny humans
by verbtastic
Summary: sookie wonders. bill protects. sophie anne doesn't know. eric wants to forget. godric prays. tara hopes.


_good night, tiny humans_  
**by: verbtastic**

---

---

---

_**sookie**_

_its a quarter after one, i'm a little drunk and i need you now_

Sookie never drank. It was a principal, really, when your drunk indiscretion could lead to you breaching someone's privacy, finding out their deepest darkest secrets. It was hard enough sober, when someone's stray thought about how their burger could have been cooked a little longer or the affair they were having, but drunk...drunk, that was impossible. But there she was, a pretty blonde girl perched on the edge of the bar in Merlottes, a bottle of vodka beside her. There was no one around, no one to intrude upon her wallowing, her self pity with their stray thoughts. Silence. She loved the silence.

_why do you put me on a pedestal, i'm so up high that i can't see the ground below_

Sookie hated the way that Bill treated her - like a doll, a glass fragile porcelain doll, all looks and no brains, ready to break at any moment. Like a lady. Like his lady. But she was so much more than that. She was fire, hot hot hot in her black shorts and white top, the uniform of Merlotte's. She was ice, cool and self assured, glaring down Eric when negotiating for Lafayette's freedom. She was an angel, sitting in the church pew so straight, giving Mass every Sunday. She was a sinner, dreaming of different beds, bed that held a tall once Viking vampire, beds whose sheets she would get tangled in. Sookie Stackhouse was anything but a doll, a plaything. She was human, and that was her saving grace.

_why'd i have to go and be a fool again?_

She was usually pretty good at telling when people lied to her. After all, she could see inside their heads, hear their thoughts. They always buzzed around her, fluttering, beating themselves against her mental shield like birds at a window. But that had been what attracted Sookie to Bill in the first place, wasn't it? Silence. Lack of thoughts, someone who's thoughts she couldn't hear. It was like a cool drink of water in a desert, the silence. Perhaps she loved it more than she loved him, at least, in the beginning. But she did love him, love him and his retro sideburns, his over protective nature, his dark dark eyes and cool chilling voice. They had spent many nights in her bed, tangled up in each other until they couldn't figure out where one ended and the other began. But tonight, it was just Sookie, just Sookie and the silence. But at least, this silence wasn't hiding secrets from her. Secrets like the fact that this whole..love thing, this wild, crazy love thing, had been an assignment. It was an act, a facade. Her Bill wasn't her Bill, but Sophie Anne's Bill, Sophie Anne's doll to play house with. And, staring up at the ceiling, Sookie guessed she was the one who's hair it was okay to cut.

_**eric**_

_kindly unspoken you show your emotions, silence speaks louder than words_

Eric wasn't stupid. It was a well known fact, something that people took into account when dealing with him. In fact, he was a serpent in a nest, the proverbial danger that your mother warned you about. Cruel good looks and a ruthless method of pursuit of the things he wanted had built up a reputation for the blonde bar owner over the last thousand or so years. But he couldn't go after the one thing he wanted with the blunt force, the black mail and bullying that he normally applied in his regular dealings. It wasn't business, after all. No matter how often he told himself that his dealings with the pesky blonde telepath Sookie Stackhouse was just business, a necessary evil to pardon the pun, he had to admit, it wasn't. But he left that kindly unspoken.

_black black heart, why would you offer more?_

Even when he was alive, Eric had never liked Churches. There was something about their exterior, so complicatedly decorated with their twisted towers and gargoyles, the fancy moldings. It was like they were trying to channel the human God, try to embody him through tacky and overstated decorations, gothic style steeples and brutal pictures in stained glass. It was fake, a totally different thing from the outside. But then again, Eric couldn't complain too often. He himself was hardly what he appeared to be, a vampire bar owner who had nothing to do besides eating kings and queens and sex. But he did have other things to worry about, like pesky maenads and even peskier blonde telepaths. Shaking his head, he walked past the church, dismissing it as he wished he could dismiss the memory of that night. "He's your sire, isn't he?" "Don't use words you don't understand." "You have a lot of love for him." "Don't use words I don't understand."

_maybe it can start tomorrow by stealing all my time_

The clock lay on the floor, the shiny glass covering that had kept the numbers incaged shattered into a million little pieces across the floor of his spacious office. Eric looked down at it with his blue eyes, walked through the rubble with his bare feet and watched the long, slender black hands tick on, oblivious to the turmoil the clock itself had just endured. He tried not to think too much about himself, tried not to notice the similarities.

**_bill_**

_yeah, you're that guy i'd be stupid to trust_

Bill knew all about Eric. He was strong, stronger than Bill could ever be. He had perfect looks, complete with blonde hair and muscles. But it was his eyes, those blue eyes that gave Bill the creeps - not that he would ever admit it. They were blocked up, as if someone had built a brick wall between the window and the soul that, if you listened to the pretty blonde vampire lady on tv, he still had. But watching as Eric kicked away a plump redhead who, along with various others, were bidding for his attentions, Bill couldn't help but tighten his grip around Sookie's waist, to which she responded with a irked look. But it was worth braving Sookie's anger - he had seen Eric turn too many good girls bad.

**_sophie anne_**

_the river runs through you_

Sophie Anne liked to believe that there was no such thing as time, no such thing as good or bad. (_She liked time, really - there was so much and so little of it_) There simply was. Like her, things existed. They were, they weren't. But sitting in her artificial sunroom, playing Yatzee with her human companions, the Vampire Queen of Louisianna isn't so sure, isn't so sure about time. (_She isn't so sure she has much of it left_) She isn't sure that Bill Compton will complete the mission she sent him on (_Seduce Sookie Stackhouse_) but mostly, she isn't so sure of herself anymore. Sophie Anne isn't so sure she exists.

**_godric_**

_just prayed to a god that i don't believe in_

Godric was a bad man. He had killed, killed people for many centuries. He had pillaged, plundered, stole and conned. He hadn't been caught, but then again he had had over two thousand years to perfect the art form. The small child he had drained dry when he was still young - he could still see her face, her long blonde hair and dimples. She reminds him of her, this girl that Eric, his son father and brother, had sent to be with him while he died. With the first few rays of light rising over the Dallas sky line, and the girl who looked like another girl crying behind him (and Eric, Eric, we can't forget Eric, can we?), Godric turned to face the sun and reminded himself that he was a bad person.

**_tara_**

_don't stop believing, hold onto the feeling_

Tara loved Eggs. Not the...protein? Well, not the food. The food made her sick, made her throw up like when she was a little girl and her and Lafayette had eaten his mud pies in her back yard, before Momma went crazy. But the way that he, Benedict "Eggs", was looking at her over Maryanne's kitchen table didn't make her feel sick at all. Well, it did make her stomach tumble and twist and do gymnastics so complicated that it certainly would have gotten a ten with any judge, but it wasn't bad. She thought she loved him, with his coco black skin, his white teeth, the way that his eyelids were a few shades darker than the rest of him. Tara loved everything about him. And he loved her back. At least, she thought as she saw the way he smiled, he could.

_a/n_: a challenge issued to me by my friend chelsea at ten pm on a monday evening. the songs are need you now by lady antebellum, halo by bethany joy galeotti, had it all by katherin mcphee, kindly unspoken by kate voegel, black black heart by david usher, broken by lifehouse, good girls go bad by cobra starship featuring leighton meester, river flows through you by yiruma, breakeven by the script, and dont stop believing by the glee cast. and, jsyk, true blood = love. eric = love x infinity. sooric = love x infinity squared.


End file.
